


Studies in Undersea Biology

by orphan_account



Series: qichi's tentacle porn [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frottage, Other, Tentacles, kraken - Freeform, pirate, sex on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, more horrible tentacle porn. This time with pirate!England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studies in Undersea Biology

Arthur Kirkland knows a great many things. He has command of literature, of basic mathematics and navigation, of politics and economics as they relate to him; he is a well-learned man. He helms a ship, tells it where to go, knows by the patterns of stars where to point its bow.

He’s a little less familiar with, ah. _Fauna_.

Arthur can’t quite place the identity of the thing bobbling around in the water: it’s dark out, night having come quite some time ago, and the creature appears as a glistening mass of limbs. It’s impossible to tell exactly where one ends and another begins. The creature is thus unidentified and unexplainable. This would be no problem under normal circumstances, which would dictate that the creature would pass behind them like any other oceanic detritus, but it’s — not, is it. Detritus. Because _that’s_ nonliving matter, and his creature is very much alive.

“What,” he asks it, because that’s the easiest way, isn’t it, after all, “ _are_ you?” And he doesn’t expect a response, not in the least. He’s not that unrealistic, after all. He’s a knowledgeable man. He’s just… impatient, curious.

There is a response, however, long and deep: a sort of quiet baying groan, like a — like, well, the first thing he thinks of is a _whale_ , but this is clearly not a whale of any sort. It’s rather like the bottom end of some monstrous overgrown octopus. Wait. No. Squid? It has _tentacles_ , is his point, and it’s… it’s making a terrible racket out there, actually, its voice somehow splitting into four or five or more. He wonders at its _mouths_ as the first tentacle bursts out of the water.

It’s huge, a deep murky green, and lined with a peculiar texture: suckers, he realizes, shortly before realizing the tentacle is headed directly towards him. “O— _Oy!_ Mind yourself—”

But he can’t get the words out, fails to. He’s being knocked over; the force of the tentacle curling in on itself and flicking forward, shoving him back, is enough to send him sprawling bodily onto the deck. Slowly he perceives the full magnitude of the great limb: it’s enormous, larger than a man around its width, it’s descending and it’s — rubbing. Rubbing itself on him, which thanks to its size —

It’s _indecent_. He involuntarily groans.

There’s a soft burst of panic somewhere in the back of his mind, that it’ll, ah, that it’ll enter, but it doesn’t matter to want — that. His creature (when did he start thinking of it as that, as _his?_ ) seems content to, to rub.

Arthur sees no way he could get away, if he wanted to, w-which of course he does! But it’s horrifyingly large. No opportunity presents itself, really, for him to roll away or lash out and fight back, so he lies there instead, his only other option waiting it out. The press of the tentacle along his front is oppressive, stifling, and altogether undeniably _nice_ ; it takes the edge away, and it’s rubbing _low_ , too, helping him with something he’s long needed assistance with and he comes like that, under it, helpless.

His creature goes away, after. Recedes into the depths like it had never surfaced at all… and, really, for all anyone but him and it are concerned, it hadn’t. He records what he’s learned in a notebook: some sort of haphazard taxonomy of a creature that was nothing but limbs and kindness.

To complete his entry, of course, he’ll have need to find it once again…


End file.
